Kids Will Be Kids
by ImagineYourself64
Summary: A little Destiel AU of extreme fluffy proportions. The boys have been good friends throughout their childhood and one day, Cas asks if Dean will teach him how to kiss...


A/N: What should I be doing right now? Working on the two major Destiel stories I'm doing... What am I doing instead? Writing a assbutt amount of fluffy because my major stories are majorly not fluffy and I just could not help this idea from being written... If you follow Summer in Cabin 7A, don't expect an update too soon, sorry, but work is killer and I'm dealing with minor writer's block on that one. But it will come! Eventually! In the meantime, enjoy this prepubescent fluff of fluffiness.

* * *

"Dean... Dean stop it!" Cas shouted at him in a laugh. A grin adorned his pale features and Dean returned it with a hearty laugh.

They were lying atop the roof of their tree house, the one they had made together with Dean's dad nearly four years ago when they were eight. Dean was tickling Cas in his sides where he knew Cas was most ticklish and the other boy was feebly trying to push his hands away. After a while of this game, they both collapsed in fits of laughter, stomachs aching. It was a while before they calmed and just sat out watching the stars as dusk fell around them.

They'd been friends since they were five years old and in kindergarten. A couple of bigger kids were picking on Cas while they played tag and made him 'it'. But because Cas was smaller, he couldn't run as fast and catch the others. So after a while Dean had told him "you can make me it and then I'll chase you around so that you look faster than me!" The plan went swimmingly and afterwards, Cas had seemed to have taken a liking to Dean and followed him around. They became close friends after that and would play together every day. It turned out that Cas lived just a street over from Dean and over the years they'd spent more time together than either did with their families.

It was a regular Tuesday evening that found them once more on top of the tree house in the middle of spring, both holding their sides from the laughter that bubbled up from their lungs. After a long while they calmed and lay in an amiable quiet. Dean put his arms behind his head and breathed out a sigh, glancing at the profile of his best friend before returning his gaze to the sky.

"Hey, Dean," Cas started after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Dean replied with a cocky grin.

Cas laughed quietly a moment before falling silent again. "Dean I'm serious," he said.

Dean lifted himself up to lean on his elbow and look at his friend. "Okay. Shoot."

Cas took a deep breath. "Dean, I was wondering if you would... Teach me how to kiss?"

"What?"

"Well I've never kissed anyone and I was just thinking..."

"Cas you're a dude. I don't kiss dudes." Dean was adamant though he didn't seem at all angry.

"Well it wouldn't mean anything..." Cas had shifted onto his side, too, and they stared each other down.

Finally, Dean relented. "Okay. But just this once. And promise you'll never tell anyone or I'll kick your ass!"

Cas smiled. "Deal."

"Okay, um, so first, you have to look in the other person's eyes and, uh, lean in close." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper as he stared into the blue eyes of Cas.

"Okay..." Cas breathed and Dean felt it on his lips.

"And then you..." Dean muttered slowly.

They both leaned in to each other and Dean was just about tempted to back away when Cas whispered, "...kiss?" and closed the small distance between them. It was a brief push of mouth against mouth that lasted only a couple of seconds before they both pulled away from each other. It was a few moments before Cas spoke.

"Dean... What if the, uh, person I'm kissing wants more than that?" He looked at his friend with wide, bright eyes and Dean couldn't think straight for a moment.

"More?" he said almost incoherently. Dean shook his head slightly as if to clear it. "Then you kiss them again."

"How?"

Dean was starting to look a little uncomfortable. "Well, you lean in again, and close your eyes and wait for them to kiss you."

"Like this?" Cas had followed his instructions and his parted lips were now hanging in the air by Dean, who was shamelessly eyeing them since Cas couldn't see.

"Yeah," Dean whispered. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Cas replied without opening his eyes.

"Are you waiting for me to kiss you?"

He hesitated only slightly before sighing, "Yes."

"Okay," was all Dean replied. He quickly shut his eyes, too, and planted an open mouthed kiss on Cas' waiting lips, his whole body jolting when Cas responded almost instantaneously.

It was a kiss filled with the awkwardness of being young and the fact that Dean had never kissed a boy and Cas had never kissed at all. But it was the best damned kiss Dean had ever had in his twelve short years of life. He put a hand on Cas' neck to tilt his head a little and show him the _proper_ way to kiss. Cas was a quick learner and copied the movement of Dean's lips and they moved slowly and gently together, pulling back after a minute or so.

Dean stared at his friend for a long while before saying, "That was...really good."

Cas smiled. "You're a good teacher."

At that, Dean reverted back to his cocky self and said loudly, "You kiddin' me? I'm the best damn teacher this side of the Mississippi!" Cas laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, Cas," he continued after a retaliation of tickles.

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again? You know, for practice?" he added quickly, thankful for the darkening sky that hid his blushing face.

"Okay," Cas said with a smile.


End file.
